


Лава-лампа

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Чёртовы ублюдки, — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что сейчас в состоянии выдать из себя Гэвин, потому что к одному паразиту так или иначе привыкнуть можно. К двум? Сильно вряд ли.Не то чтобы он и правда собирался подбирать какого-то ещё симбинота — просто так сложились обстоятельства.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 30





	Лава-лампа

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

К Коннору и его особенным заморочкам Гэвину пришлось привыкать довольно долго. Он и впрямь старался понять как думает данный конкретный пришелец — паразит, раз уж на то пошло, пускай это слово у его «совладельца» или просто товарища по телу вызывает такое жгучее отвращение, вынуждая поправлять как глупое дитя:

«Я делаю тебя лучше! Как ты можешь звать меня паразитом?» — вздыхает Коннор в очередной раз, стоит ему только услышать нечто подобное в собственный адрес.

— Чёртовы ублюдки, — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что сейчас в состоянии выдать из себя Гэвин, потому что к одному паразиту так или иначе привыкнуть можно. К двум? Сильно вряд ли.

Не то чтобы он и правда собирался подбирать какого-то ещё симбинота — просто так сложились обстоятельства.

«Подвинься», — велит Коннор, обтягивая всё тело Гэвина собой, и нервные окончания от этого звенят, передавая невероятное, лютое напряжение, прокатывающееся сейчас по каждой клеточке кожи.

«Нет», — мягко отзывается Ричард, явно не собираясь уступать ни дюйма тому, кто был первым.

— Остановитесь же вы, блять, — рычит слабо Гэвин, пытаясь отлепить двоих липких гадов со своей кожи.

Они тянутся за его пальцами как подтаявший сыр, но никогда не смешиваются — серый и белый пришельцы конфликтуют за свою территорию, не спрашивая мнения последней по поводу всего происходящего. Им плевать — вот что бы подумал Гэвин, если бы они не старались так отчаянно позаботится о нём.

С самого утра он завтракал тем, что для него готовил Ричард — пользуясь собственными руками, но даже не подумав разбудить сладко спящего носителя. Коннор обвивал вокруг словно один большой ком, образуя собой уютный кокон, и то, что он на какое-то время ради завтрака Гэвина уступал это место могло считаться только и исключительно чудом.

Вот только в такие моменты, как сейчас, Гэвин скорее, склонен полагать что это было издевательством. Целенаправленно спланированным.

— Блять, если вы не перестанете я себя что-нибудь отрежу! — злые слова вызывают собой тепло — Гэвин ощущает его даже в подкорке.

«Ты не сможешь себе навредить», — напоминает ему Коннор, мягко оглаживая по чувствительной шее и скользя какой-то частью своей склизкой конечности по губам. Хотя, даже само понятие «конечность» в мире ксеноморфов большая условность — они не люди, а эти данные существа не кончаются.

И, пожалуй, это правда — захоти он причинить себе боль, и надо было бы выпить яд, чтобы внутренности разъело к чертям, потому что любые внешние повреждения Коннор перекрывает своим неуязвимым телом.

Нож, огонь, травмы — всё это не в состоянии навредить ему, если Коннор успеет, а в том, что так оно и будет сомневаться не приходится.

«Хотя бы можно выпить кислоты и быть уверенным, что мне кранты, если эти двое заиграются», — утешает себя Гэвин, ровно до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что воспользовавшийся заминкой Дик истончается, соскальзывает вовнутрь через задницу, заполняя собой кишки под завязку и...

— Ёб вашу ж мать! — всё, что может Гэвин, так это выдыхать, мотать головой запальчиво и жмурится, скребя пальцами по стене и любым оказавшимися под рукой поверхностями.

Он всего лишь пошёл налить себе кофе, когда Коннор и Ричард снова решили выяснить у кого на него прав больше. Да, Гэвин подобрал Коннора куда раньше, это правда, но есть ли вообще разница ведь в конечном счёте, он даже не думает отказываться от одного мини-Чужого в пользу другого, которого он обнаружил чуть позже.

«Подцепил», — как он любит шутить. Не как цыпочку, конечно, как венерическое, но и всё-таки. Оказавшись на грани жизни и смерти выбора просто не было, и он совсем не хотел заражаться и становиться пищей для ненасытного, жадного до эмоций симбионта, жить хотелось немного больше.

Ричарда же они спасали вместе с Коннором — он мог умереть прямо на руках Гэвина, и он попросил Коннора дать тому отлежаться, прежде, чем они найдут для него подходящего носителя.

Пять трупов спустя стало ясно, что куда более сильный Дик не собирается так легко покидать его, и началась вся эта вакханалия, противоборство между двумя симбионтами за его, Гэвина, задницу.

«Куда!» — Коннор окрикивает Дика, и Гэвин с ним полностью согласен, потому что это совершенно вопиющее беззаконие — трахать человека с утра пораньше, наполняя его всем собой под завязку и давя ровно куда надо, до наворачивающихся на глаза слёз.

Он вообще-то не подписывался на подобное, но соскальзывающий с кожи Кон тоже становится для него неприятным открытием.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет! — воздух кончается, когда он повторяет одно и то же, чувствуя, что ноги совсем не держат, ведь Коннор рвётся туда же, где сейчас Дик, лишь бы начать выселение силовыми методами. — Прекратите, блять, твари вы ёбанные!

В голове звенящая пустота, колени подламываются, заставляя распластаться на холодном кухонном полу, но это сейчас беспокоит Гэвина меньше всего. Шевеление внутри вынуждает царапать ногтями покрытие, закатывать глаза, тяжело дыша и стонать на одной ноте пронзительно, не в состоянии собрать разумную часть собственного сознания и заставить работать.

«Ублюдки» — вот, пожалуй, единственное, что он может сказать обо всём этом, и каждом из своих имеющихся любовников в данный момент, позволяя себе забыть и об их обыкновенной нежности и о заботе.

Долбанные твари, которые не думают вообще о том, что это не просто место какое-то, а настоящий человек! Ему же может быть больно — да, сейчас отчаянно хорошо, и он чуточку в ужасе, прижимая ладонь к животу от того, какие страсти разгораются внутри, но могло бы быть и не так!

«Я могу дать ему больше», — заявляет Коннор, и Гэвин не может не чувствовать того, как истончившийся до каких-то жалких значений отросток обвивается вокруг вставшего члена, проникая в уретру аккуратно, расширяясь уже внутри.

— Хва... — голос срывается, когда Дик мстительно жмёт на простату изнутри, а Кон отвечает тем же, уже со своей стороны, заставляя биться в агонии от невозможности кончить.

«Зато я могу быть глубже и шире», — твёрдый голос куда более сильного симбионта звучит в голове и он наращивает объёмы и проскальзывает дальше, заставляя понять — всё это дерьмо отвратительно кончится, если только немедленно не прекратить.

Гэвин дёргается, тянется, стараясь перехватить тот небольшой отросток Коннора, что торчит снаружи, пока основная масса симбионта теснит и без того переполняющего его изнутри Дика, мотает головой и больно ударяется коленом о ножку стола, с которого слетает нож.

Острой кромкой ему задевает щёки, и боль, прокатывающаяся по телу мгновенно останавливает то дерьмо, что происходило внутри.

— Помедленней, блять! — хрипит Гэвин, ощущая, что растянутые внутренности стремительно пустеют — оба симбионта тянуться туда, где течёт кровь в стремлении залатать рану, выпить неприятные чувства как коктейль, оставляя человека в спокойном удовлетворении.

«Прости!» — выкрикнутое ими в унисон не добавляет Гэвину расположения духа, и он почти что зол — особенно на Коннора, не позволившего ему спустить.

— Если вы оба... не перестанете... я... блять... выпью уксуса... ясно? — шипит он, стаскивая с себя одежду и убеждаясь пальцами — хер цел, задница в порядке, крови нет, хотя порез на щеке довольно глубокий.

Впрочем, о нём он как раз таки не заботится — Коннор — или Ричард? — перекрывают своим телом рану, заживляют её с такой скоростью, что если бы его лечили так каждый раз, то, пожалуй, шрамов на теле было бы куда меньше. 

«Мы исцелим тебя, Гэвин», — мягкий голос Коннора идентичен Ричарду, но он слишком хорошо отличает интонации и знает, кто из двоих соскальзывает щупальцем по губам, заставляя его открыться.

«Не дадим навредить», — соглашается с ним Дик, возвращаясь на прошлое место, но остатком сдавливая мошонку до сладкого, неудержимого стона.

Эти двое опять делят его, на сей раз не споря кому и куда. Коннор обвивает горячее, взмокшее тело снаружи, впаиваясь собой в подбородок, стекая до груди и, дразня маленькие штанги проколотых сосков, просовывая краешки собственного тела под металлические дуги и самые чувствительные участки. Он двигается дальше, вниз по животу, обвивая член и опять игриво запускает в него щупальце, истончившееся до предела.

Дик же проталкивает себя вовнутрь, изучает стенки, давит на простату, подбираясь, словно кошак, решивший свернуться в комок, и дразнит растянутый сфинктер своими краями, обросшими мелкими мягкими шипами. Отросток Кона в уретре по ощущениям покрывается такими же бугорками, сводя Гэвина окончательно с ума.

«Сволочи вы, блять», — думает он снова и снова, мотает головой, поднимая — этим двоим придётся сдаться, сколько бы Гэвину не удавалось сопротивляться и ставить чёртовых ксеноморфов на причитающееся для них место незваных гостей, вынужденных подчиняться хозяину «дома». У него есть всего один шанс диктовать свои условия — когда те находятся снаружи, или же, когда опять увлекаются попыткой поделить его изнутри.

«Открой», — велит Коннор, прижимая остатки собственного тела к его лицу, и Гэвин, чёрт побери, подчиняется, словно какой-то имбецил, потому что не может не. Влажное, приятно-гладкое тело соскальзывает в рот, наполняя его, обвивая собой язык и дразня всю полость мягкими колючками, и толкается глубже, перекрывая кислород.

Эти мысли тоже покидают голову — от возбуждения они глохнут в черепной коробке, тают окончательно, оставляя один на один с двумя симбионтами, искренне наслаждающимися всеми эмоциями, которые испытывает их человек, стоит только приняться двигаться в его заднице, сжимать яйца, посасывать влажно язык и губы, то и дело лишая возможности нормально дышать, или дразнить уретру изнутри.

Гэвину не остаётся больше ничего — он не протестует, по крайней мере пока. В любом случае он всегда может выселить их врубив Раммштайн на полную, и заставив забиться в единственное отведённое для этих двоих место — лава-лампу с физраствором для симбионтов, стоящую в спальне, и тогда, у него будет всё время мира смотреть на их противоборство.

Но пока такого почти и не случается — Кон и Дик сами уходят, когда ему нужна передышка, и за четыре месяца, что они живут втроём в одном теле это произошло всего пару раз.

— Я сейчас, — невнятно бормочет Гэвин в тело Кона, стоит Дику увеличить своё щупальце внутри, заставляя почувствовать себя буквально насаженным на всё чужое существо, — сейчас!

«Ещё чуть-чуть», — не соглашается Коннор, едва ли собираясь убирать свой отросток из уретры, вместо этого раздваивая его, прокручивая спирально изнутри и давя на простату и мочевой пузырь.

От того, чтобы снова уронить на себя что-то и пораниться они берегут его вдвоём, образуя нечто вроде серо-белого кокона, скорлупы, в которой Гэвин беззащитно трясётся, мотает головой, захлёбываясь обилием даримых ощущений.

Из-за способа питания симбионтов он всегда чувствует на троих, и исключительно в такие моменты ему особенно сильно хочется, наконец, сказать им: «вы просто завидуете, что кончить не можете».

Вот только сейчас Гэвин тоже не может — ему не позволено до тех пор, пока его сумасшедшего удовольствия не станет достаточно, чтобы насытился не только Коннор, но и Ричард.

В голове пусто, все рецепторы сообщают о запредельном блаженстве, и Гэвин бьётся, пытается вырваться, лишь пальцы увязают в телах, когда он силится оторвать от себя Коннора и Ричарда.

— Стоп, — хрипит он, жмурится, и повторяет скуляще, умоляюще, смаргивая солёные слёзы, — хватит...

Когда Коннор выскальзывает из члена, под веками происходит самый настоящий взрыв, и Гэвин уверен — если бы не эти двое, то его бы сердце не выдержало подобного. Вот только Коннор и Ричард вдвоём слишком внимательно следят за состоянием и изменениями в нём. Семя даже не пачкает одежду — Ричард впитывает его, втягивает, оставляя кожу сухой и нетронутой. Словно ничего и не было — просто Гэвину захотелось немного полежать на полу на кухне, прямо под столом, где покоится недорезанный сэндвич.

— Если вы... ещё раз... — бормочет он глухо, понимая, что не в силах подняться и закончить готовить себе перекус.

Человеческое тело встаёт без его участия — им управлеят Дик, позволяя совершенно разомлевшему Гэвину покоится в коконе Коннора как в мягком мешке, облепляющем тело.

«Тогда мы отправимся в лава-лампу», — договаривает за него Коннор, совершенно понятливо.

«Нам уйти сейчас?» — любопытствует Дик, опуская его в кресло на кухне с зажатым в руке бутербродом.

— Ой, да пошли вы оба... — начинает Гэвин, и, понимая, что в душе не имеет понятия как закончить фразу, чтобы она не стала призывом к действию, фыркает, — нет. Но больше никакой делёжки, ясно?

«Да, Гэвин», — соглашаются они оба: Коннор — лукаво, прекрасно понимая, что рано или поздно, а молодой и более сильный товарищ попытается снова определить, где проходят границы ему дозволенного, Дик — с мягкостью и покорностью того, кто совсем не хочет навредить — просто не в состоянии контролировать собственную натуру.

Лава-лампа в спальне и сегодня остаётся пустующей.


End file.
